La Razon
by Daynette Lupian
Summary: Al parecer a Loki le gustan demasiado los problemas,sobre todo cuando incluyen a el dios del trueno. En un momento de tranquilidad,luego de la destruccion de Asgard,Loki le explica a su hermano porque la humana lo dejo. (Lemon)
1. Chapter 1

**LA RAZON**  
Sinopsis:Al parecer a Loki le gustan demasiado los problemas,sobre todo cuando incluyen a el dios del trueno. En un momento de tranquilidad,luego de la destruccion de Asgard,Loki le explica a su hermano porque la humana lo dejo. (Lemon)

Los pasos firmes se acercaban a su puerta,estaba seguro que era Loki. Un golpe suave pero preciso de sus nudillos se lo confirmo.

-Pasa,hermano.

El dios entro en la habitacion con un semblante serio pero preocupado y miro a su hermano sentado,con una cerveza en la sento en una silla frente al dios del trueno y movio nervioso sus dedos. Trago saliva y Thor lo miro extrañado.

-¿Que sucede Loki?  
-Hermano,-dijo el morocho luego de un momento-¿tu sabes por que Jane Foster termino contigo?

Thor fruncio el ceño confundido,obvio que Jane le habia dado una razon pero el interes de Loki le hizo pensar que el estaba involucrado.

-Me dijo que no se sentia segura de tener una relacion con un dios,que los peligros eran demasiados para una humana como ella.  
-Ya veo...  
-¿Estas involucrado en esto?

Loki se levanto del asiento y se dirigio a la ventana de la nave,las imagenes de Asgard destruida aun no salian de su retina. Sus manos estaban en su espalda,mientras pensaba como respondera su hermano. Se volvio y miro a su hermano a los ojos.

-Si,la verdadera razon por la que ella te dejo es mi culpa. Aunque realmente no fue mi intencion.  
-¿Que hiciste-las manos de Thor comenzaron a producir chispas-?  
-Hermano por favor tranquilizate.  
-Loki  
-Luego de unas semanas de irte de Asgard,luego de luchar contra Malekith,en ella volvio a presentarse el eter-Loki comenzo a caminar por la habitacion-,rapidamente envie a Sif a traerla a nuestro palacio para curarla y terminar de quitar todo lo que llevaba en su sangre. las mujeres del palacio no lo lograron y pedi que fuera llevada a mi recamara para curarle yo mismo.

Las fosas nasales de Thor se hincharon ,cada minuto se enfadaba mas.

/

Loki comenzo a hacer los rituales que solo el conocia,tratando de curar a la hermosa humana de su hermano. Luego de un rato,Jane abrio los ojos pero estaban completamente morados. Antes que el dios terminase de reaccionar,ella lo tomo de la ropa y cambio posiciones, quedando el acostado en la lujosa cama. Ella tenia poca ropa,ya que Loki lo requeria para uno de sus rituales,pero preservando el respeto le habia dejado en la ropa interior midgardiana. Loki reacciono.

-¿Que haces,mortal? ¿Como te atreves a hacerme esto?  
-¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que la humana no esta al mando de este cuerpo?

Dicho esto,la ropa superior del dios fue arrancada,dejandole solo su pantalon de cuero negro. Loki tomo el rostro de Jane y la beso,absorbiendo la oscuridad a su propio cuerpo. Esta vez,el eter domino a Loki. Jane cayo al suelo agotada pero a salvo del eter,al mirar hacia arriba pudo ver al dios tramposo casi sobre ella,con sus ojos morados por el eter,su torso firme al descubierto y una fuerte ereccion en sus pantalones. Jane trago saliva y los ojos del dios volvieron al verde hechizante de costumbre. La miro con codicia.

-El eter ha sido completamente controlado-le tendio una mano y la levanto del suelo,sujentandola contra el-pero esta situacion me ha hecho descubrir que hay algo que no puedo ni quiero controlar: el deseo de hacerte mia,Jane Foster.

Las manos de la humana intentaron empujarlo,pero no pudo librarse del fuerte agarre. El la volteo,dejando su espalda contra su pecho y hundio su nariz fria en su cabello,llenandose del dulce olor de ese cabello castaño. Ella pudo sentir el frio aliento en su cuello,sus manos en su abdomen y muslo. No podia evitar excitarse al toque del dios.

-Loki,por favor,sueltame,soy la novia de tu hermano.  
-Puedo darte lo que mi hermano no se ha atrevido,lo que jamas podra darte.  
-No..

Tomo su cadera y la empujo hacia su ereccion,haciendola jadear.

-Dejame llevarte,-beso su cuello hasta llegar a su oido,donde le susurro-dejame disfrutarte,darte el placer que tu cuerpo merece-atrapo el lobulo de su oido con su boca-.  
-Pero Thor...-trato de razonar Jane,a pesar de que la excitacion le impedia pensar-.  
-Thor no es capaz de satisfacerte,cariño-quito la ropa de la humana en un chasquido y comenzo a acariciar su clitoris rapidamente,facilitandose con la humedad de la dama-mira como estas,completamente humeda por mi toque y aun no he comenzado.

Con la poca cordura que le quedaba,ella empujo al dios pero su plan no funciono como esperaba y cayo sobre la cama,con el morocho sobre ella. El apoyo sus labios en su oido.

-¿Que se siente que tu plan falle y te beneficie al mismo tiempo?-recorrio su figura con sus manos,acariciendo lentamente sus pechos-Por las barbas de Odin,eres tan hermosa y deliciosa para ser una midgardiana,no puedo esperar a tenerte gimiendo por mas y gritando mi nombre al correrte. Te hare gritar tantas veces,te hare mia,pediras que te folle tan duro ,y lo hare,te follare tan duro que no podras caminar y cuando otro hombre te toque,no sera suficiente para ti,porque solo yo puedo complacerte.  
La volteo y la beso pasionalmente...

¿Que tal va quedando? Pronto subire la segunda parte x3  
Y ademas tengo otro fic de Lokane,creo que sera mucho mejor que este,donde Loki es mas cruel  
Dejen un review plis,me ayudara mucho.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2:

La volteo y la beso pasionalmente,impidiendo cualquier tipo de queja de su parte. La resistencia de Jane comenzo a deshacerse con su beso,sus manos exigentes tocando su cuerpo. Cuando Loki abandono sus labios y comenzo a repartir besos y mordidas en su cuello,su preocupacion se convirtio en los labios del dios en su fragil cuerpo mortal. No podria negar que deseaba a este hombre,el era demasiado atractivo,su frialdad la atraia pero al mismo tiempo le generaba cierto rechazo. Sus ojos encendian dentro de ella el fuego de mil infiernos y lo sabia. _Oh,si lo sabia._ Su sonrisa diabolica no dejaba ninguna duda de ello.

-Creo que has comprendido que es inutil negarte al placer que puedo brindarte-Loki susurro contra su clavicula-,he visto tus recuerdos,Jane Foster,he visto tus deseos. No puedes negarte a esto.

-Esto esta mal,muy mal...

-Y por eso es que tanto lo deseas,niña-Dijo él antes de besar su seno izquierdo-.

Los dedos de Jane se hundieron en su cabello negro,en un intento de acercarlo mas a su cuerpo,si eso era posible. Sus dientes atraparon su pezón derecho,dandole un ultimo tiron tiernamente antes de bajar besando el valle entre sus pechos hacia su vientre. El gemido de Jane provocado por los dedos de Loki en su intimidad fue captado por sus labios devorandola febrilmente.

-Dime,dime que lo deseas,dime que deseas que sea yo quien este en ti,no el tonto de mi hermano,dime que tiene el,que puede darte el que yo no pueda.

-Nada-suspiro ella contra sus labios-...

-Dime que deseas-exigio el mientras sus dedos aumentaban su ritmo-,Jane Foster.

Ella se mordio el labio inferior. Este hombre habia causado miles de horrores en su vida,habia asesinado a tantos con sus manos,habia intentado dominar su mundo,asesinar a su propio hermano. Este hombre ahora le estaba ofreciendo el placer que nunca habia imaginado. ¿Como podria volver a ver a Thor a los ojos nuevamente despues de esto? O ¿Como podria negarse a esto si no queria negarse? Su mente quedo en blanco cuando la lengua del hombre acaricio ligeramente su clitoris.

-No te quedes callada y deja de pensar,solo entregate.

-Loki...

-¿Si,Jane?

-Follame.

-¿Tal lenguaje en una dama? Pero atendere tu pedido.


End file.
